


Love On The Brain

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mother Hen Sheamus, Protectiveness, Wedding Fluff, balconies, ladders - Freeform, the night before, weird noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I'm fine. It's wind in an old house!" Bayley shouted, as the door rattled a third time.She pushed herself out of bed, wincing as her feet came into contact with the icy wooden floor. She shook her head, forcing her feet into fuzzy unicorn slippers as a guard against the cool night.Padding over to the door, Bayley pulled the curtain back. Then, the door rattled afourthtime. She jumped, biting back a scream when she realized who she stared at.She found herself face to face with her fiancé, Elias. This was the last person she ever expected to see.





	Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> I promised the lovely Candis Baylias fluff so here it is.

The balcony door rattled as someone (or something) tapped on the glass. The sudden noise startled Bayley to the point where she almost fell out of the antique four poster bed. Then, she squeaked. She was on the second floor of a huge plantation house. What the hell could be out there? 

The door rattled again. 

"Bay?" Sheamus, her best friend called, his thick brogue echoing through the estate's walls. "Are you okay? What's that noise?" 

She _could_ ask Sheamus to check on the balcony. That would be the smart thing to do. Then again, if he found nothing, he might find her paranoid, and brush it off as nerves. 

_Nothing but the wind. Be an adult, and check for yourself. If you scream, he'll be here in 2 seconds flat._

"Bayley, answer me!" Sheamus shouted again. "What's that noise?" 

"I'm fine. It's wind in an old house!" she shouted back, as the door rattled a third time. 

She pushed herself out of bed, wincing as her feet came into contact with the icy wooden floor. She shook her head, forcing her feet into fuzzy unicorn slippers as a guard against the cool night. 

Padding over to the door, Bayley pulled the curtain back. Then, the door rattled a _fourth_ time. She jumped, biting back a scream when she realized who she stared at. 

She found herself face to face with her fiancé, Elias. This was the last person she ever expected to see. 

"Elias, I'm going to kill you," she hissed, pushing the door open. She stepped outside and shut it behind her. 

"Why?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in for a _long_ kiss. 

"You scared the shit out of me." She wrinkled her nose, doing her best to stay mad. She stayed that way for five minutes, starting to giggle when he kissed her nose.

Elias was _impossible_ to stay mad at. 

"Sorry, Lady. Wasn't sure I could use the front door." Elias shrugged, nodding towards an old wooden ladder. It leaned against the front of the balcony. 

"Where the hell?" Her voice trailed off as her brow crinkled in confusion. 

"Found it behind the guest house." Elias gave her a lopsided, sheepish grin. "Wanted to see you." 

"Please be careful. I'm not sure that thing's safe." She _hated_ the thought of him on that rickety ladder. "I mean- why didn't you use the front door?" 

"It's locked and you have two large European men, guarding your virtue." Elias leaned in, kissing her a second time. "Wonder what they'd do if they knew I took that a _long_ time ago." 

Bayley resisted the urge to laugh. The _last_ thing she wanted was to encourage him anymore than she already had. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" She rose on tip toe to drape her arms around his neck. As he leaned in, she kissed him. 

"What?" he asked, giving her the look she adored. It was the look that said _You are the only one for me._

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered, bringing her lips close to his ear. She nipped his earlobe, giggling at the squonk he made. 

"Well, your fiancé's a lucky guy." Elias caressed her cheek with his calloused fingertips. She squirmed at the unusual sensation. "And I hear he's a good kisser." He nibbled on her neck, laughing as she did her best to stifle a moan. 

"Oh, he's got a big ego," Bayley teased, pulling away. "Only a 6 or 7 on a kiss-o-meter, but I'll never tell." 

The balcony door opened with a loud squeal. As the noise startled her, she jumped back, separating from Elias. She winced, noticing Sheamus joining them on the patio. 

"Thought I heard something." Sheamus crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. His eyes widened as he saw the ladder. " _You climbed up on here on this?_ " He narrowed his gaze at Elias before continuing to speak. "Are you insane? You could have broken your neck." 

"It's not as if the front door was an option." Elias shrugged, acting defiant. "I'm fine." 

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Sheamus exclaimed, looking appalled. "We can't have you two starting your married life with bad luck!" 

Bayley stepped forward, resting a hand on Sheamus' forearm. She _knew_ if she didn't intervene, they would debate for hours, which was the last thing she wanted. 

"At the end of it, I want nothing more than a _happy_ wedding." Bayley stared between her best friend and fiancé and back. 

"Okay, I'll let your friend be superstitious." Elias scowled in Sheamus' general direction. 

"I won't lecture your fiancé for being a bleeding idiot." Sheamus returned the scowl. 

Bayley _knew_ her wedding would be rough on people. She wasn't the kind of woman who needed taking care of but that was what they did. 

Sheamus loved and adored her as though they were blood. There wasn't _anything_ they wouldn't do for each other. His partner, Cesaro felt the same. 

Bayley loved Elias. She loved him for who he was and cared enough to contemplate being his forever.

The men in her life would _have_ to learn to get along. She refused to choose between her soon-to-be husband and her best friend. 

"Alright, you need to go to bed," Elias mumbled, checking his watch. He gave a soft sigh as he pulled her back into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her nose deep into his chest. 

She _loved_ his herby scent. It enveloped her, making her think of the home they would keep and their future together. It reminded her of all the ways she loved him and all the ways she would continue to love him. 

"Love you," she said, hesitating to pull away. In this moment, she didn't care about superstitions, luck or what ifs. 

She wanted him. 

"Love you too." Elias leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. He brought his lips close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath. "Sleep, Pretty Darling. Do not cry." He whispered the words to the familiar song he sometimes sang to her. "We'll be back together before we know it." Then, he pressed his lips to the familiar spot beneath her ear. 

Bayley nodded, wiping her tears. She stretched up, giving him one last kiss. 

"I love you." She smirked, in a desperate effort to hide how sad she was. "My best friend will escort you to the door. Stay off the damn ladder." 

She watched Elias leave the room as she tucked herself back into the bed. 

She soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the life that would soon be hers. 

-fin-


End file.
